


It's A Funny Story Actually

by I_Ship_Morethan_The_Average_B3ar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, ALL SEXUAL ACTS ARE CONSENSUAL, College AU, Death of a pet, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Underage Drinking, and cute, anti clalec, but also heart warming, fuck it why not, it's gonna be a sad one guys, like how I met your mother meets marley & me, manipulation (camille's a bitch ok), nothing about this is toxic but the emotional happenings in the relationships, possible past abuse, sorry for mentioning marley & me I'll never be over it either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_Morethan_The_Average_B3ar/pseuds/I_Ship_Morethan_The_Average_B3ar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad, how did you and Alec meet?" Magnus looked at his son, wide eyes staring up at him. <br/>"It's a funny story actually," Magnus began, sitting up as his two children sat on the floor to listen intently.<br/>*<br/>Magnus Bane was popular. He'd been popular since he'd started school. He was a dancer, a performer. He was always confident and charismatic and never quiet, ever. He was popular in his very last year of High school and was definitely still popular when he went to college.<br/>Alec Lightwood had never been popular. He'd been the weird kid who sat quietly in the corner, drawing or reading. He turned out to be an even quieter teenager who sat in the library. When he started college, he was the quietest guy around, always taking pictures of the sky and the trees.<br/>It was in their final exam of their final year of school that their paths crossed in a rather unexpected way. It involved alcohol, Cabin Fever, running from teachers and a very unexpected kiss. But that was only the start of it.<br/>*<br/>"Cabin Fever?" Magnus' eldest son interrupted.<br/>"That's not important. Do you want the story or not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Funny Story Actually

_"Dad, how did you and Alec meet?" Magnus looked at his son, wide eyes staring up at him. Magnus glanced over at Alexander Lightwood, who was busy cooking dinner for the family, wearing an oversized shirt and shorts. Bless that beautiful, scruffy man.  
_ _  
"It's a funny story actually," Magnus began, sitting up as his two children sat on the floor to listen intently.  
  
****  
  
_Magnus Bane was popular. He'd been popular since he'd started school. He was a dancer, a performer. He was always confident and charismatic and never quiet, ever. He was popular in his very last year of High school and was definitely still popular when he went to college. _  
  
_Alec Lightwood had never been popular. He'd been the weird kid who sat quietly in the corner, drawing or reading. He turned out to be an even quieter teenager who sat in the library. When he started college, he was the quietest guy around, always taking pictures of the sky and the trees.  
 _  
_It was in their final exam of their final year of school that their paths crossed in a rather unexpected way. It involved alcohol, Cabin Fever, running from teachers and a very unexpected kiss. But that was only the start of it. _  
_ _  
****  
  
"C_ _abin Fever?" Magnus' eldest son interrupted._

_"That's not important. Do you want the story or not?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow at the kid._

_Both children nodded eagerly, watching their father as he smiled._

_"So, We had Magnus and Alec, right?" Magnus continued from where he'd been interrupted._

_Both children nodded again._

_"Now, boys. Before I continue, know that I don't condone half of the things that happen in this story. Not until you're a little older, anyway. Understood?"_

_Another nod._

_"Good. Let's continue."_

****

Magnus sighed, pushing around the food on his tray. It looked absolutely disgusting. He'd been at the school for years and they still hadn't figured out how to make a meal that didn't look lie it was going to jump up and bite you before you could take a bite yourself. It was his last year. Why hadn't he remembered to make himself his own lunches? It was a lapse of judgment. He'd seriously meant to start making his own food but he was utterly lazy and just a little useless when it came down to things like that. The school's food just had to do, even if it looked like it had been shat out by something very unhealthy.

"Magnus!" Ragnor Fell, Magnus' best friend, appeared at the other end of the canteen. The guy had moved over from England years ago and they'd become friends within the first few days of knowing each other. Ragnor was waving madly as he made his way over. Magnus had to brace for a tidal wave of gossip because that was the only thing that could have gotten Ragnor so worked up.

"Isabelle Lightwood just kissed Clary Fray!" He plunked himself down into the seat in front of Magnus.

Isabelle was a popular girl a few years younger than Magnus himself. She was known for her tiny acts of rebellion and her fierce beauty, even though she was still young. Clary Fray was the well known artist of the school, talented beyond her years. The two couldn't be more different. Magnus hadn't even though it were possible for two such people to mingle, let alone cross paths and meet in the middle with a kiss.

"And that weird family didn't stop there."

Weird family. The Lightwoods. Four children, two adults and a dog. Robert and Maryse Lightwood were the parents of four of the students in Magnus' school. Their youngest, Max Lightwood, was still very young but he was smart. Isabelle was the second youngest. Then there was Jace Wayland; he had been adopted by the Lightwoods when he was around the age of ten. Jace, Isabelle and Max were the popular children of their years. The other child, the eldest-

-"Alec has failed every test he's been given. All year. He's dropped from top of the class to very near being the worst."

Alexander Lightwood. He was not popular at all. He was barely even seen talking to people outside his own family. He was closed off and quiet, shy and mysterious. Magnus had never really given the guy a second glance. No one did. There was nothing much to look at. He was always wearing a black hoody, sleeves over his hands and a hood up. He hid behind books and shaggy hair that had never seen any sort of styling product in it's life. Not one person gave Alec Lightwood a second glance and it seemed he preferred it that way.

"Poor guy," Magnus mumbled, still playing around with his food.

Ragnor shook his head, making a disgusted noise. He opened up his bag, pulling out a smaller bag made of brown paper. This bag happened to have a big 'M' on it. Magnus smiled, taking the bag, instantly cheering up.

"You'd starve if you didn't have me."

Magnus laughed, delighted by the contents of the bag. Proper food.

"Thanks, mom." He teased.

"You're welcome, dear."

Magnus pulled out the apple he'd been excited to receive, taking a bite out of it as his eyes scanned the canteen.

 

No one ever gave Alec Lightwood a second glance. No one ever looked past the book and the hair and the clothes. But on this particular day, Magnus' eyes rested on Alec for a moment longer than usual. He was met with a shy gaze, hazel eyes peeking over the book he'd been holding. Magnus noticed, how could he not? Those eyes were so captivating.

Alec Lightwood turned scarlet. He closed his book, collecting up his things, leaving in a hurry.

 

"What a weird kid." Magnus commented as he watched, shaking his head.


End file.
